


Grâce & Pesanteur

by HBOWarrior



Category: Bloqués (Web Series), Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Funny, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nostalgia, Shenanigans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: La première fois, Gringe n'était pas censé se trouver à l'appart'... Il n'avait pas tout de suite "entendu".





	Grâce & Pesanteur

La première fois, Gringe n'était pas censé se trouver à l'appart'. Son rendez-vous s'était assez mal passé et l'avait laissé de mauvaise humeur. Il s'était affalé dans le canapé pour ruminer dans sa barbe, attrapant au passage un paquet de chips qui traînait sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas tout de suite  _entendu_.

Il s'était penché pour récupérer la télécommande avant de se figer à mi-chemin, cessant par la même occasion de mâcher ses chips et tendant l'oreille.

Rien.

Il secoua la tête, avala ses chips et récupéra la télécommande. Il s'apprêtait à allumer la télévision quand il entendit nettement ce qu'il avait cru percevoir une seconde plus tôt.

Gringe fronça les sourcils et tendit encore l'oreille.

Cette fois, pas de doute : il entendait bien des  _gémissements_  qui montèrent soudain en intensité, étouffés derrière la cloison.

Des gémissements de plaisir.

Bordel de merde.

Gringe tourna la tête vers l'entrée en se demandant si les voisins d'à côté s'étaient enfin réconciliés (et non, Gringe n'était pas concierge, il se tenait juste au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans l'immeuble...), sauf qu'il remarqua vite que les bruits provenaient bien de son propre appartement.

Et que cette voix, il la connaissait.

Gringe hésita entre être embarrassé, agacé ou juste attendre le moment opportun pour foutre la honte à Orel et à son plan cul de la soirée. Un sourire espiègle fendit son visage. La troisième option était définitivement la plus séduisante.

Alors, il attendit patiemment. Pendant les trente premières secondes, tout se passa bien. Gringe s'imaginait déjà faire des réflexions graveleuses et balancer deux ou trois anecdotes sur Orel à la fille, histoire de la faire un peu flipper (ou marrer et récupérer son numéro de téléphone, au choix). Sauf que son coloc' était plutôt...  _vocal_ , ce soir.

Le palpitant de Guillaume s'emballa légèrement et il tenta de chasser la vague de chaleur désagréable qui vint lui brûler les joues.

Orel semblait vraiment prendre son pied... C'était... c'était dérangeant. Et aussi...

Gringe se passa une main dans ses cheveux en se raclant la gorge. Qu'est-ce que la fille pouvait bien lui faire pour qu'il gémisse aussi... fort ? Des images purement érotiques s'imposèrent à son esprit mais il les chassa bien vite. C'était assez perturbant d'avoir la voix-off du porno que son meilleur pote était visiblement en train de tourner dans sa chambre. Gringe n'avait pas besoin des images en plus, merci bien.

Un cri de plaisir mêlé à un juron éclata de l'autre côté du couloir, envoyant directement une décharge électrique à Gringe, qui serra les dents et les poings. Il mit la réaction de son corps sur le compte de la colère. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas déconner non plus, Gringe n'avait pas demandé d'être le témoin auditif des parties de baise d'Orel. Il avait passé une assez mauvaise journée pour supporter en plus son coloc' qui s'envoyait en l'air sans pression alors que lui venait de se prendre un râteau monumental.

Le calme revint dans l'appartement. Guillaume prit une grande inspiration pour calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur et chasser la rougeur de ses joues.

\- Oh salut Gringe. T'es rentré tôt.

Le susnommé sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, comme s'il venait de se faire gauler par sa daronne la main dans le slibard. Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur pote, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer Tortues Ninjas.

Gringe s'était déjà foutu de sa gueule à propos de sa collection de sous-vêtements pour gamins. Et puis il s'y était habitué... (son boxer Tortues Ninjas était vachement cool, en fait...)

\- Gringe ?

\- Hm ? ... Euh... Ouais. J'suis rentré tôt, ouais.

Il détourna le regard alors que son putain de cerveau détraqué était en train de lui envoyer des infos indésirables, comme celle qui disait qu'Orel avait vraiment l'air détendu après l'orgasme, qu'il avait les pupilles encore dilatées par le plaisir, que ses joues avaient une jolie teinte rosée...

-  _J'ai pas besoin de savoir ça_ , marmonna Gringe entre ses dents en se massant brièvement les tempes.

\- T'as dit un truc ? lâcha Orel depuis la cuisine.

\- Non, non... Euh, dis Orel... Ta copine elle bouffe avec nous ? J'ai la dalle, on pourrait commander une pizza.

Aurélien réapparut dans le salon avec une bouteille d'eau à la main.

\- Ma copine ? s'étonna-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Bah ouais... La meuf que t'a ramenée, répondit Gringe en désignant d'un signe de tête le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Orel fronça les sourcils avant que la lumière se fasse.

\- Dis Gringe, ça fait longtemps que t'es rentré ? demanda-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Guillaume fixa son regard sur cette manie qu'avait Aurélien de se mordre les lèvres quand il était nerveux et n'arriva pas à s'en détacher. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était lourde, tout à coup.

\- Euh non, j'suis là depuis une dizaine de minutes, je dirais... Pourquoi ?

Un embarras certain se peignit sur le visage d'Orel.

\- J'ai... J'ai pas très faim, j'vais plutôt rester dans ma chambre.

Et sans plus d'explications, il quitta le salon d'un pas précipité, laissant Gringe dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Il comprit plus tard qu'Orel n'avait invité aucune fille dans sa chambre ce soir-là.

Pour une raison inconnue, outre le léger malaise engendré, ça mit Gringe de meilleure humeur. Le lendemain matin, tout était redevenu normal. Plus d'atmosphère étrange, plus de cerveau qui déconne. Tout allait bien.

Mais, les jours passants, Guillaume ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil curieux à son colocataire. La petite séance branlette d'Orel avait attisé sa curiosité.

Sérieusement, qui gueulait comme un nympho rien qu'en se paluchant ? A moins que... Est-ce qu'Orel utilisait des...

Le cerveau de Gringe vrilla complètement dès lors que cette possibilité effleura son esprit. Il ne voulut pas s'attarder sur les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient et se contenta simplement de garder un œil sur son meilleur pote. Par simple curiosité. Une curiosité  _purement_   _scientifique_ , oui.

Orel avait remarqué que Gringe le suivait du regard et l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil à longueur de temps. Au départ, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie, parce que Gringe le dévisageait avec le regard qu'il lui réservait lorsqu'il en faisait une. Un regard sombre, les sourcils froncés... sauf que là, Orel n'y voyait aucune forme de colère ou d'agacement.

Et puis, un beau matin, il avait carrément surpris Gringe en train de lui mater le cul.

Les connexions se firent rapidement dans son cerveau et un sourire taquin avait fendu son visage. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu, histoire de vérifier sa théorie.

Il mit son plan à exécution le lendemain même. Il était tard, et ils étaient tous les deux affalés sur le canapé devant un film au scénario tarabiscoté à s'en filer des migraines. Orel bâilla et fit mine de s'étirer.

\- J'vais aller m'coucher, j'comprends rien à ton film de merde.

\- C'est toi qui l'as choisi, j'te signale, rétorqua Gringe, dont le regard dévia de l'écran à Orel, qui s'étirait toujours, ce qui faisait remonter son t-shirt sur son ventre et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Guillaume remarque ce détail  _alors pourquoi il le faisait quand-même, putain ? Son cerveau, ce traître !_

Il se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Orel sourit.

\- Tu choisiras la prochaine fois, alors. Bonne nuit, Gringe !

\- Ouais, ouais. Bonne nuit. J'vais pas tarder non plus de toute façon.

Orel quitta le salon d'un pas traînant, sentant le regard de Gringe sur lui. Son sourire s'élargit.

Guillaume était en train de s'endormir devant la télé lorsqu'un bruit le réveilla soudain. Il se redressa et observa l'écran en constatant que le générique de fin était en train de défiler. Encore à moitié dans les vapes, il éteignit la télévision et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque qu'il  _entendit_  à nouveau.

Une vague de chaleur lui traversa instantanément le corps pour se loger dans son bas-ventre alors qu'il perçut des gémissements saccadés provenir de la chambre d'Orel.

Gringe se mordit les lèvres et jura. Il eut un doute pendant une seconde. Peut-être que le plus jeune faisait un cauchemar ou... ?

-  _Hmm... A-aah oui... !_

Gringe ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément.

Non. Pas un cauchemar.

 _Putain_.

Les gémissements que poussait Orel étaient tellement... tellement...  _pornographiques_. C'était indécent. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette putain de chambre pour gémir autant ?

La respiration de Guillaume s'accéléra alors qu'il se concentrait sur la voix brisée par le plaisir. Il passa une main sur son entrejambe pour réajuster son jogging. Bordel, il bandait. Et pas qu'un peu.

Les mains moites, il se mit à fixer le couloir, hypnotisé par l'érotisme qui se dégageait de la voix de son meilleur pote. Gringe se lécha les lèvres, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. S'il soulageait son érection ici et maintenant, est-ce que c'était... bizarre ? Déplacé ?

Il pensa à leur règle numéro un : interdiction de se branler sur le canapé.

Règle qu'il avait enfreint un paquet de fois, d'ailleurs. Et il était quasiment certain qu'Orel en avait fait de même. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur le fit frémir en imaginant maintenant son coloc' se toucher là où il était assis et gémir comme une pute. Gringe jura encore et envoya balader sa raison en glissant une main dans son jogging pour venir saisir son membre dur. Il aurait le temps de culpabiliser et d'avoir honte plus tard.

Un hoquet lui échappa et il rejeta la tête contre le dossier du canapé en écartant un peu plus ses cuisses. Sa main entama des va-et-vient rapides, en rythme avec les gémissements lubriques d'Orel de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Gringe ferma les yeux et une image purement indécente de son ami s'imposa à son esprit. Orel, à genoux entre ses jambes, ses doigts enserrés autour de sa queue palpitante et sa langue qui venait le taquiner et...

Gringe étouffa un grognement rauque alors qu'il jouit dans son jogging après seulement quelques coups de poignet supplémentaires. Le souffle court, il mit plusieurs minutes à redescendre, à la fois enivré et frustré par un orgasme trop rapide.

L'appartement était de nouveau plongé dans le calme et plus aucun bruit ne sortait de la chambre d'Orel.

-  _Putain_ , soupira Gringe en avisant son pantalon souillé. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de se masturber en pensant à lui ?

Il resta prostré sur le canapé un moment, n'osant pas bouger. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

***

Guillaume était sûr qu'Orel  _savait_.

Son regard sur lui avait changé. Il lui jetait des petits coups d'œil espiègles, comme s'il s'amusait de la situation. Sans compter toutes les fois où Orel sortait des phrases à double sens venues de nulle part. Ça commençait doucement à le rendre fou, d'autant plus que chaque fois qu'il se branlait, il pensait à lui et entendait sa voix. C'était de la torture psychologique, ni plus ni moins. Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait de fausses idées et qu'Orel ne jouait absolument pas les allumeurs. Quel intérêt avait-il à le faire, de toute façon ? C'était bizarre. On ne tortillait pas du cul devant son pote pour l'allumer. On ne faisait pas le show pour lui dans la pièce d'à côté pendant qu'on se branlait. On ne faisait aucune allusion sexuelle qui aurait pu lui être destiné. Gringe était juste en manque, il avait besoin de pécho de toute urgence et d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit avec des pensées déplacées pour son meilleur pote.

Même si Orel ne l'aidait pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

Parce qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Guillaume  _l'entende_. Putain, c'était pas croyable ! Est-ce qu'Orel cachait une esclave sexuelle dans sa chambre ? Est-ce qu'il était devenu camboy pour payer le loyer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait pour prendre autant son pied ?!

Ce fut également par pure curiosité scientifique que Gringe prit une décision. Comme il n'osait pas lui poser directement la question (c'était un comble, quand même !  _Lui ?_   _Gêné ?_ ), il décida d'attendre que son coloc' quitte l'appartement pour aller fouiller dans sa chambre. Son cerveau (il ne savait pas si c'était celui du haut ou celui du bas, d'ailleurs, mais peu importe) lui soufflait que s'il découvrait le secret d'Orel, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il cesse de penser à lui de façon aussi peu orthodoxe. Parce que les obsessions de Gringe fonctionnaient comme ça. Il se lassait vite à partir du moment où il n'avait plus rien à découvrir ou à expérimenter.

Un beau matin, alors qu'Orel était sorti rejoindre Deuklo, Gringe en avait donc profité.

Il se faufila à pas de loup dans la chambre du plus jeune et alluma la lumière en retenant son souffle.

Tout semblait normal. Un lit défait, une armoire, des fringues et des CDs partout, des murs tapissés d'images, Huguette, la plante verte qu'il lui avait offerte pour Noël (c'était censé être une blague mais Orel avait été vraiment content de ce cadeau et avait tenu à lui donner un nom), un peu défraîchie et posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre...

Aucun objet illicite si ce n'est un bong, le vert et bleu qu'il gardait depuis l'adolescence. Un souvenir, disait-il, même si Orel était la personne la moins nostalgique du monde contrairement à Gringe qui chérissait les souvenirs plus que tout autre chose. Le caennais lui avait simplement dit que ça lui rappelait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors il l'avait gardé. Soit.  _Pas nostalgique, mais un brin sentimental._

Gringe fut presque déçu de ne pas trouver une balançoire BDSM accrochée au plafond... il chassa rapidement cette image de son esprit en lâchant un «  _bordel de merde_  » entre ses dents alors qu'une décharge électrique traversait vicieusement son corps à cette idée. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Il se mit donc à fouiller en prenant soin de ne rien déplacer, parce qu'Orel remarquait  _tout_. Rien dans l'armoire, rien dans les tiroirs de sa table de nuit si ce n'est une boîte de capotes... Jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur une grosse boîte cachée sous le lit.  _Bingo !_

Le cœur battant d'un mélange d'excitation et de stress, il s'assit sur le lit, la boîte sur les genoux, et souleva doucement le couvercle en retenant sa respiration. Gringe était vraiment curieux de découvrir le genre de sextoys qu'Orel utilisait. Curieux « scientifiquement », bien évidemment, se rappela-t-il.

Son souffle se relâcha soudain et il poussa une exclamation surprise lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur... lui-même avec quinze ans de moins.

Une vieille photo de lui et d'Orel. Parmi tout un assortiment d'autres photos argentiques et de petits objets en tout genre qui lui appartenaient pour la plupart et qu'il pensait avoir perdus ou jetés.

Leur vie à deux dans une grosse boîte.

Un sourire attendri fendit son visage et il se cala plus confortablement sur le lit en prenant le temps de regarder chaque image, de se remémorer tous ces bons souvenirs partagés avec son meilleur ami. Il y avait beaucoup de photos de lui, et Gringe se souvint qu'à une époque, Orel avait acheté un Polaroid et s'amusait à le prendre sous toutes les coutures. Il se rappelait toutes les fois où il l'avait envoyé chier parce que ça l'agaçait... Mais il devait avouer que les photos étaient sympas.

Une en particulier retint son attention. Ils devaient être chez les parents d'Orel, dans la véranda. C'était l'été et il faisait visiblement chaud puisque Gringe était torse-nu. Une clope entre les lèvres, affalé sur un fauteuil en rotin, un pied négligemment posé sur une table basse. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, un casque sur les oreilles. La lumière estivale inondait la pièce et l'entourait d'un halo orangé qui tannait sa peau. Un miroir sur pied se dressait à côté de lui et reflétait l'image d'Orel en short, lui aussi affalé sur un fauteuil, qui immortalisait ce moment de grâce en souriant comme Gringe ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Il le couvait littéralement du regard.

La photo était simple, mais magnifique et ça le bouleversa. Il la retourna pour y lire la date inscrite de l'écriture serrée d'Orel.  _Été 2003._

Une vague de nostalgie le percuta en pleine poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'Orel l'avait invité à passer des vacances chez ses parents. Probablement un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

\- T'as trouvé ma boîte à souvenirs.

Gringe sursauta et releva la tête. Aurélien, les bras croisés, était adossé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il ne semblait pas en colère de découvrir son pote les mains dans ses affaires. Au contraire. Il souriait.

\- Je croyais que tu t'en foutais, des trucs comme ça, répondit Gringe en désignant les bibelots dans la grosse boîte.

\- C'est pas juste « des trucs comme ça », fit Orel en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était évident. J'crois que c'est ma photo préférée, celle que t'as dans les mains.

\- ... Ouais... Elle... Elle est chouette... souffla Gringe avec un soupçon d'embarras alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge.

Il la rangea et referma la boîte avant de se lever.

\- Tu cherchais un truc en particulier ?

\- Euh... Un briquet. J'ai plus de feu.

Orel le fixa un long moment comme s'il avait deviné son mensonge. Pourtant, il ne releva pas et sortit un briquet de la poche arrière de son jeans pour le tendre à Gringe.

Ce dernier le récupéra. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, et avant qu'il retire sa main, Orel la retint dans la sienne. Le cœur de Gringe rata un battement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et cette atmosphère lourde qui n'était jamais vraiment partie les enveloppa comme ce halo de lumière sur le polaroid.

\- T'aurais pas un truc à me dire, Gringe ?

Le susnommé sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il se noya dans les yeux d'Aurélien ; il ne voyait plus que lui. La pièce parut s'effacer. Gringe sentait la chaleur émaner de la main qui le retenait doucement. Et, une éternité plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit qu'Orel allait s'éloigner, il réduisit lentement l'espace entre eux et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une première fois.

Quand la langue d'Orel lapa sa lèvre timidement, Gringe s'empara de sa bouche plus franchement et l'investit d'une manière aussi douce que sensuelle. Il prit son temps pour l'embrasser, découvrant sa bouche en rapprochant leurs corps, glissa une main sur sa nuque alors qu'il sentait celles d'Orel entourer ses hanches. C'était un baiser à l'image d'un vieux polaroid ; immortalisé dans un instant suspendu où rien d'autre ne comptait.

Gringe libéra les lèvres d'Orel et glissa sa bouche contre son oreille.

\- J'ai pas encore trouvé ta boîte à sextoys mais si t'as besoin d'un coup de main, je peux te faire crier encore plus fort...

Il sentit Orel se tendre contre lui mais avant qu'il dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit, Gringe lui passa devant puis s'en alla, un sourire étrangement victorieux et satisfait sur les lèvres, le cœur battant.


End file.
